


画皮

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 二设。此处Lisa与Dean非情侣关系。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	画皮

1  
秋日夕阳渐暗，Dean走出密歇根的深金薄暮，愣在难看的车门口。  
“一个孩子。”他说。他甚至忘了批评那辆车有多丑。  
Sam皱着眉看他，仿佛车里正笑的那个长在了他哥脑袋上：“这里还有别的吗？”  
还需要别的吗。Dean纳闷。他们不过三天没见，他从满是白色栅栏的温兰街搬到三个街区外的租屋，他弟就多了一个孩子。那他本来还想跨个洲，回来是不是就得踢足球。  
孩子比他弟两只手还长，眉峰淡，眉尾长，圆碌碌的双眼又大又狠。见到他，咧嘴一笑，没牙遮挡，一片黑洞洞。  
挺丑。他想。倒是像他弟。  
“多大了？”他随口一问。  
“六个月。”Sam随口一答，“欢迎加入‘宝贝计划’。”  
装风趣。Dean耷下眼皮瞥他弟，生无可恋。

2  
“你看上去不高兴。”  
那还用说吗。Dean往嘴里塞巧克力豆，腮帮子都鼓了起来。  
“但你拒绝交谈。”Sam扭头看他，严肃认真。  
你弟好不容易死而复生不跟你讲，也就算了，还在半年前搞出来一个孩子。何况你弟之前还是个性冷淡。那作为一个连他几岁开始尿床都一清二楚的哥哥，谁都不会太开心。  
若再见这样的弟弟，将如何致意？Dean以沉默，还是沉默。  
Dean不说话，Sam便收了声。  
闭上嘴的Sam眼都不眨地看着他哥。  
“次……”  
“什么？”Sam连耳朵都凑过去。  
“次鹅……”  
“你说什么——”  
“车！”急中生智咽下巧克力的Dean一个鲤鱼打挺弹起来，瞪着眼就去握方向盘。Sam在那之前完美避开迎面而来的货车，又扭过头。Dean一手把他弟的脸扳回正位，擦了把汗瘫回副驾，感觉经历了一次坠机。  
“EMF没反应，没硫磺，装了警报系统但没响过，现在条子们还不知道。这家伙在床底下，杀死他父母的东西力气很大，怕银器。”Sam语速飞快冷静，似乎完全忘了刚才有多惊险。  
Dean拎起腿上印着婴儿大脸的报纸，处理了一下信息：“不是你的孩子。”  
“当然不是，不然现在从中对半切的就是我。”  
这个更不风趣。  
Sam歪了歪头：“也有可能是那东西。”  
Dean侧过脸，端详他弟，仔仔细细。Sam罩着那件六年不变的灰绿外套，里面是洗旧的牛仔衬衫，下半身是掉出线头的牛仔裤，一双沾土的鞋不修边幅。初秋微凉，他把自己裹成皱巴巴的面团。头发也长了几公分，刘海伸到鬓角，随时一决高下。  
他弟跟以前一样潦草，似乎又长高了点。他弟有些不一样了。自重逢就有的疑惑现在乘着车窗外的风缓缓浮现。但每个人都会变，尤其在经历了某些事之后。  
刚才巧克力吞得太快，嗓子眼铺上一层甜，又漫过一泼酸。Dean咳了几声，正襟危坐。  
“你想谈谈地——”  
“我说过不想，Dean。”  
车厢安静了两秒。后座的婴儿也住了口。  
“那段记忆肯定不怎么样，我知道，但是……”  
“Dean，我真的不想。”驾驶座上的人这回直直盯着前方，没看这边一下，“每个人都有自己的处理方法，你觉得很糟糕需要倾诉，但我不需要。”  
这话真不怎么动听。Dean的口型还停在上一个音节到恢复的过渡期，简称O形。Sam斜他两眼，方向盘上的手指动了动，极力克制合上他哥下巴的冲动。  
“我有点搞不懂你了。”Dean没忍住。  
“别担心，我也经常搞不懂自己。”Sam放轻语气，安慰如常。  
夜幕未至，沿途路灯骤亮似白蛾群起，翅鳞飞快掠过车窗，汇成月亮底下的积水。

3  
“跟Lisa谈好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“她就这么让你走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“难道她没有……”  
“你喜欢她？”Dean睨他弟。  
“喜欢。”  
Dean摸了把额头：“你是说‘喜欢’的喜欢，还是说……”  
“非要有什么区别吗？难道你们有什么特别关系连我都不能表达心情吗？”  
Sam神色如无风河面，倒是把Dean看得心惊肉跳。那股不对劲的感觉又出来了。  
“看前面。”为了避免昨日重现，他得先发制人，“你知道吧？你不能就这么走过来——”话头截在Sam再次扭头凝视的动作上，“看前面。”他强调。  
本来他想为情商令人堪忧的弟弟上一堂名为“你不能直接对别人说喜欢某人无论别人跟某人是什么关系”的课，但比起情商，还是性命堪忧更值得纠正。Dean想了想，扭头对另外一个生物话唠。对方很配合，该笑笑，该闹闹，其乐融融胜于含饴弄孙，恨不得庆幸这沿路都没有红绿灯。  
直到小孩嘴一撇，翻脸速度赛他弟。  
完了。  
“我们得去弄点装备。”  
“后备箱里应有尽有，还有你最爱那支柯尔特M2000。”  
“你什么时候搞到的那把？”  
“还有格洛克17。我记得你喜欢，三月份在密苏里的武器店里都找到了。”  
Dean太自豪了：“你记得？”  
“都记得。”  
“那你还记得什么？你记不记得地……”  
“不告诉你。”  
小孩哇地一声大哭起来，自带环绕立体回声扩音器。  
好不容易恢复了听觉的Dean堵住脆弱的耳朵：“我们得去弄点装备。”  
“后备箱里应有尽有，还有你最爱……”  
“不，不是这种，相信我。为什么你非要把话重复一遍？”  
“我以为你想重复一遍。”Sam耸肩，露出个短促的笑，不带讨好意味，显得很坦荡，所以很坦诚。你对太坦诚的人总是不能说话太狠。  
于是一分钟后，Dean从鼓成球的河豚恢复人形，终于吐出了最合适的回答：“看前面。”

4  
关起的水龙头轻声呜咽，Dean郁闷地站在洗手台前，那层恶心的皮洗得手指发红。  
变形怪都怎么回事，又不讲卫生，又不环保。他们知道保洁工有多辛苦吗，知道除掉一点皮肉需要多少资金吗。要是智商真那么高，怎么不发明个耐用点的材料，又不用跟魔形女买版权。  
“你说什么？”  
“没说话。”Dean停下嘀咕，深吸了一口勇气。外面有个大了一圈的弟弟，还有个被抢未遂的神秘婴儿，一大一小两个人正以不同频率的声调合演一部舞剧。  
但他也不能在厕所呆一辈子。  
何况水池里还有不会自然降解的皮。  
“哈！”  
“闭嘴。”Dean搭好纸尿裤的粘布，即使Bobby John正为了干净的屁股手舞足蹈随时要超越地心引力，“这样吧，我花钱雇你别动。”  
成交协议的婴儿定定看着人，抱在怀里倒是很温顺，还有刚喂过的奶香。倒是让他回忆起一些事，比如还小时抱起更小的Sam。当时正值夏初，弟弟身上很热，却还得裹着被单，Dean把他抱在怀里哄，很快也浑身冒汗。秋天过得很快，紧跟着冬。他抱住哭个不停的孩子坐在七歪八扭的后座上，寒风从没关严的窗户扑进来，他只能把弟弟紧贴在胸口，嘴唇温暖着婴儿冰冷的额头。  
他回忆得很用力，还哼着小时候的催眠曲，没发现弟弟正盯着他看。  
盯着他看的Sam像泡在温水里，不知怎么，哥哥的动作让屋里暖得像盛夏正午的墨西哥，即使耳边环绕的并不是风情摇曳的民谣。他没忍住，笑出了声。  
这个笑的弧度有点陌生，他从前似乎老这么笑，在看到Dean吃下整整三杯冰沙或者无数次犯蠢时。但从笼子里回来之后他就不这样了。很可能是针对Dean才起效的动作，类似条件反射。或者非条件反射。  
不过笑也就算了，为什么老想盯着对方看呢。  
一定是因为有疑惑。  
比如他从一开始就在想，他哥睫毛这么长，眼睑没意见吗，不重吗，承载得来吗。虽然后来他发现，一般承载不来的都是别人，人们总是很容易在看到他哥的睫毛时露出被电击的表情。他当然知道被电击是什么表情，密西西比鳄人也知道，虽然他哥肯定不愿意听这个故事。假如听说他为了一只鳄人牺牲了一个被抢去的年轻女孩，Dean会大怒，然后把他关在画满符咒的地下室。  
他不了解他哥，但他就是知道。  
比如现在，他哥的表情就是在回想。人们摆出这样一张脸时不怎么好，通常意味着他们在回想本来拥有的东西。  
除了回顾经验教训，Sam不明白回忆有什么吸引人的，怎么那么多人都愿意把改变未来的时间扔进这个坑里，而且总是大块时间。那他哥失去了那么多，回忆起来没个三天三夜都不好收场。  
总得去阻止。  
虽然一时想不清阻止的原因。  
但如果每件事都考虑前因后果就会很累，就会占用思考其他事务的时间。  
“榆木街那个案子里父亲不在场。”他说。假装很惊讶。  
有活干很好。Dean站起来。Dean看着Sam。Dean坐了下去。  
“你去吧，我照顾Bobby John。”他大义凛然。  
想起刚才兄长抱着婴儿哄，又一股暖意撞上胸膛。很可能演化成心肌炎了。Sam严肃地想。

5  
风向急转直下。  
亏掉押金的两大一小坐着一辆奇丑无比的车往南奔。  
“去找Samuel。”  
“什么？”  
“我们又不可能一直带着他，你有更好的主意吗？”  
Dean斜眼盯他弟嘴唇——真希望从地下爬上来时呛的土比他多——在它再次张开前说：“我们带着他。”  
“什么？”这下惊讶的换成Sam。连带着Dean也要吃惊起来。他们重逢之后，看他弟表情波动比看他大口吃汉堡还奢侈。虽然最近他吃的垃圾食品也很多。毕竟下面的伙食真不怎么样。  
“不找Samuel，就带上他，你和我。住旅馆就带他登记，做调查就把他抱上，出任务就把他放在盐圈里，这件事不算完。”Dean摸着改头换面的婴儿脑袋，似乎随时要把它拧下来。  
Sam有顾虑。  
之前是人类婴儿，要养，没问题。  
现在，谁知道他是个什么。而且越想越奇异。现在是看着尿布广告，变个明星造型，下回要是跑过个老鼠，是不是也学人家长尾巴。反正绝对不能让他看见小丑玩偶。  
Sam的偏见深得很。  
但是他哥翻过一页丑孩子，换起尿布，娴熟如换枪上膛。人还在两百迈的车上，就一手推起婴儿臀，一手摊开布，胜似单手卸弹匣。总之耐看。  
Dean忙完问他，不紧不慢：“你要找Samuel，还是留我这儿？”  
Samuel换尿布能比他哥更好看吗。  
Samuel唱摇篮曲能有他哥好听吗。  
只要他哥想，有什么不可以呢。  
“留。”他板上钉钉，谁说都不听。

6  
变形怪能对他们做什么。  
难道还能搞安伯警报来个通缉。  
性别写啥，总不能是待定。  
照片那栏填啥，又不可能画一堆不会自然降解的肉。  
Dean正冥思苦想，怪物已轮番登场。

立德公园，老年男性，肩背佝偻如弯弓，咳起来连呼带喘。  
他们上过一回当，一见到对方伸手，扭头就跑。  
老人在背后疾步如飞，精神抖擞如初生牛犊。几个扶着栏杆的老人见了顿时大受鼓舞，纷纷效仿，结果在河畔草地上造成五起小型碰撞事故。  
抱着活物很不便，Sam拉住他哥手肘，几次拯救他于跌倒之前。逃回车上时Dean回头看了一眼，老变形怪正被几个巡警滑草追赶，急得快要就地变形。

施瓦德旅馆，朋克风清洁工，下唇穿一枚骷颅环。  
Dean抱住怀里的，Sam挡住抱人的。Sam还是宁杀错不放过，况且他几乎没错过。但Dean不准他滥杀无辜，还对押金执迷不悟。  
“你们很配。”青年扫着地说。  
“谢谢。”Sam的手臂挨着Dean的肩膀，对答如流。  
Dean瞪大眼睛，看了看青年，看了看他弟。  
“你们不必这么警惕，我讨厌孩子。”扫把换成了拖把，湿淋淋就上地。  
Dean眼睛更大，看了看他弟，看了看青年。  
“我也讨厌。”Sam说话发自内心。  
Dean看了看他弟。Dean看着他弟。  
青年进一步，Dean退后一步，Sam原地不动，手伸到西服内层。  
“我只是想看看他。”  
“是她。”Sam面不改色。  
“这不可能。”青年皱眉。  
Sam反手就是一枪。对方一震，打满铆钉的胸口好端端就炸开了花。  
又拿不回押金。Dean又会不高兴。Sam不想他不高兴，毕竟他不高兴就会影响完成任务的效率，就算这些小任务完全可以由Sam一人完成。  
于是他转过身，对几乎把小孩搂出印的Dean微笑：“男。”  
“什么？”  
“发布安伯警报，他们得填‘男’。”Sam开始收拾行李，“你在车上打盹时说的。”  
Dean愣在原处，忘记上回在别人旁边打盹还放心说梦话是什么时候的事了。

7  
米罗酒吧。  
他们刚干掉了一只恶灵，在Dean还背着负担的情况下。他哥太棒了。  
Sam想在每个靠近Dean的火辣小妞胸口上开一枪，鉴于她们都有变形怪的潜质。  
Dean缩在沙发角落，因为“见鬼的二手烟对Bobby John的健康不好”。年轻猎人不确定这是不是Bobby John了，由于奶粉袋的错误放置，他现在长成了金发碧眼橘色皮肤的女孩，很爱笑。跟之前那个爱哭鬼判若两人。万一兄长抱错了别人家的孩子，他们也不得而知，只能等下回变身才能确定还是原版。  
太麻烦了。  
Sam伸长手臂越过Dean的后颈取报纸，然后停在那儿。这姿势让他舒服多了，他一路浪费了那么多时间干这件亏本事，理应得到一点酬劳。  
事情发生在他心满意足走出酒吧时。  
三个怪物从小巷两边堵截。一个变成Sam，一个变成Dean，还有一个Mary。  
这就很难办。Sam被自己扔到墙上，力大无穷的Dean朝他脑袋上扔了个垃圾桶。  
坠入黑暗前，他看见面无表情的Mary掐住了Dean的脖子。

8  
他们整整三天没讨论这个。  
Dean一言不发地入睡。  
Sam彻夜思考Dean一言不发的原因。

9  
十月的第三个星期二，佛罗里达的暮色掠过车窗。  
Dean翻着后座的啤酒箱，从角落里拽出一只小袜子。  
他回到驾驶座。  
“为什么那么做？”Sam问。  
“做什么？”  
“我看见了，你想扔掉那玩意，又塞回座椅。”Sam歪了歪头，“那对椅子很不好。”  
夕阳渐熄，现在一天比一天黑得早，太阳落山了就好像不会再出来。  
“你有没有想起过Bobby John？”Dean问。  
“当然。”Sam应付式地笑了一下，“要是早知道会被抢走，我一开始就该杀了它。”  
阵阵轰雷浮出天际，如巨石效仿海鸟纷纷坠崖。  
Dean沉默着。他最近沉默的时候越来越多。  
“老兄，我真的搞不懂你了。”他说。  
Sam看向他，像观察一道解不开的谜题。  
“别担心，”他弟说，“我从没搞懂自己。”  
车入隧道，他弟的脸在冥暗中变换，像随时能撕去的皮。  
Dean的手心出着汗。  
Dean的胸口比后背还凉。

END


End file.
